The present invention relates to a private parts cleaning system and more particularly pertains to allowing handicapped people and the elderly to clean hard to reach areas.
The use of sanitary cleaning devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, sanitary cleaning devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,019,447 to Sluz discloses a device capable of cleaning one's anus with a spray of water. U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,744 to Butoi discloses a washing device comprised of a water jet and brush capable of cleaning an individual's private parts.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a private parts cleaning system for allowing handicapped people and the elderly to clean hard to reach areas.
In this respect, the private parts cleaning system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing handicapped people and the elderly to clean hard to reach areas.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved private parts cleaning system which can be used for allowing handicapped people and the elderly to clean hard to reach areas. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.